Bomb
The "Bomb" is an ident created for the Nicktoons Network channel in 2005-2009. Description As soon as the bumper begins, a bomb explodes. Out come various characteristics of different Nicktoons characters. Then, the video is played in reverse. Trivia The things that we see coming out of the bomb are the following: *The eyes of SpongeBob, Danny Phantom, Zim, and Kappa Mikey. *Two different mouths from Zim. One open, one closed. *Cosmo's wand, crown, and mouth. *Bubbles from SpongeBob SquarePants. *One of El Tigre's claws, mask, and the "T" on his belt. *Danny Phantom's hair. *Guano's blue crystal. Video archive.today webpage capture Saved from http://www.nickandmore.com/2010/07/02/nicktoons-july-2010-highlights/ no other snapshots from this url 25 Apr 2018 12:20:07 UTC All snapshots from host www.nickandmore.com WebpageScreenshot sharedownload .zipreport error or abuse Skip to content Nickandmore! Nickandmore! Covering kids TV since 2006 Search … ARCHIVES BY CATEGORY ARCHIVES BY MONTH © 2006-2018 / About Nickandmore! NICKTOONS Nicktoons’ July Highlights: “Invader ZIM” Returns, More New “Dragon Ball Z Kai” July 2, 2010 Nickandmore! *Nickelodeon’s Nicktoons channel has released their July schedules. Returning to the line-up is fan-favorite Invader ZIM, airing Mondays-Thursdays from 10-11PM and again from 1-2AM, Fridays from 8-9PM and again from 11PM-12AM, Saturdays from 5-6PM and Sundays from 11AM-12:30PM. *New episodes of the hit anime series Dragon Ball Z Kai, which is setting records for the network, will continue through the month, but now only on Wednesday and Thursday nights at 8PM. *As for regular schedule changes, weekday mornings have hour-long blocks of My Life as a Teenage Robot, Dragon Ball Z Kai, The Troop, Avatar, The Mighty B!, more Teenage Robot, Back at the Barnyard and El Tigre from 6AM-2PM. Off the weekday line-up is Jimmy Neutron, but the show will still remain on weekend nights at 1:30AM. At 2PM is Nicktoons summer block “The 2 O’clock Block” from 2-8PM with movies on Mondays, action series (Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Wolverine and the X-Men and Avatar) on Tuesdays, comedies (The Mighty B!, Back at the Barnyard and The Fairly OddParents) on Wednesday, action/comedies (My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom and Fanboy & Chum Chum) on Thursdays and more action (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Avatar and The Troop) on Fridays. *“Nicktoons Summertime Primetime” features Dragon Ball Z Kai, Avatar Extras and Invader ZIM, Mondays-Thursdays from 8-11PM and encored from 11PM-2AM. *Overnight on weekdays is 4-hour marathons of Nicktoon classics Ren & Stimpy (Mondays & Thursdays), Rocko’s Modern Life (Tuesdays & Fridays) and CatDog (Wednesdays) from 2-6AM. *Weekends remain mostly the same; however, from 2-5PM is Nicktoons “Comedy Rules Weekends” with marathons of Nicktoons biggest comedy series all month. July 10 and 11 features The Fairly OddParents, July 17 and 18 features Fanboy & Chum Chum, July 24 and 25 has The Penguins of Madagascar and July 31 and August 1 features The Mighty B!. *View upcoming schedules for Nicktoons at the toonzone schedules. *View past schedules for Nicktoons at the Nick and More! TV Schedule Archive. (All times are Eastern.) PREVIOUS *Previous post: “MetaJets” Premieres Sunday, July 4 on Cartoon Network NEXT *Next post: “CatDog,” “Wild Thornberrys” & “Angry Beavers” Now on DVD Through Amazon.com 0%   10%   20%   30%   40%   50%   60%   70%   80%   90%   100% Category:Idents